


God Parents

by makingitwork



Series: Draco/Harry [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Theo and Draco are Friends, god parents, little drabble, the twins are babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco doesn't want the Weasley's as Godparents</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Parents

Harry tried not to be jealous.

Of course, it was completely ridiculous, he _knew_ Draco would never leave him, after everything they'd gone through, their twins, and he knew that Draco had become jealous at first, Harry was a War-Hero, after all, girls swooned over him, and a fair share of guys. And though Draco was credited as being one of five major people responsible for the war end, he didn't nearly get the looks that Draco got- _The Chosen One._ And Draco had finally got over that, and trusted Draco. Though he still disliked Ginny.

And Harry _knew_ that Theodore Nott had been Draco's friend since childhood, both are pure-blooded as each other, practically brothers, and Harry tries to understand, but as he watches Draco get dressed, rather languidly, beautifully, in a black turtleneck, and form fitting black slacks, his hair perfectly white-blond-silver, humming happily. "Do you think he'll bring his owl?" Draco asks, giving himself a once over in the mirror, sounding like a child on Christmas Day "I always loved his owl. So smart. Harry- did I ever tell you about how darn smart his Owl was?"

Harry smiles, already dressed in a plain t-shirt and jeans, he's holding 6 month old Scorpius in his arms, and the tiny bundle is asleep, his sister is asleep on the made bed. "Once or twice." He murmurs "Did Theo ever get married?"

"Twice." Draco sighed, heading over to the bed, and picking Lily up carefully, the sleeping baby cuddles into his chest. "Divorced both times. I think he's started seeing Astoria again," He kisses Lily's forehead "Beautiful baby," he murmurs "Oh, Theo's gonna love you."

"So strange," Harry murmurs "I remember you and Theo in school, always off somewhere, laughing, your own little world."

"God, I love him," Draco says wistfully, completely unaware of how he's affecting Harry, "I think Theo and I are the Slytherin versions of you and Ron." Ah, and look how Draco soothes all his nerves again. He rocks on his heels, excited "Do you think he'll be here soon?"

There's a crackling sound from downstairs, and Draco beams, grabbing Harry with his free hand and dragging him down the stairs, as Harry grumbles about just apparting into their home and not knocking. He's at the bottom of the stairs, grinning, and Harry feels a small pang of anger at seeing that Theo is dressed just like Draco, black turtleneck and trousers, taller than Draco, more muscled but still lean, with dirty blond hair, and he looks just as excited, Harry takes Lily from Draco, and watches as the two rush at each other in a bone crushing hug, and a long winded hand shake, and some fake wrestling moves. Theo towers over Draco, like a great bear and he squeezes him. "Drake, you slimy git, why haven't you been visiting me?"

"You've been to busy getting divorced, Teddy," Draco reminds him, turning proudly "Besides, what are you going to say about my family?"

Theo gives a small sound at the twins "Oh blimey, they're tiny little things." He grins at Harry sheepishly "Hey Potter, things going good?"

Harry nods, smiling, it's always difficult to dislike Theodore, he's charming, and funny, and smart, and a lot like Draco. "Good, Theo, really good. So, here they are," he passes over the two children carefully, and Theo has to sit down.

"God, they're gorgeous," he whispers, and Draco beams, sitting beside him on the plush red sofa "Wait, so this one," he shuffles his right elbow "This is the girl? Lily?"

"Yup."

"So this is Scorpius?" He grinned "I can tell because of their eyelashes."

"Genius."

"I'll get some tea," Harry offers "How do you like yours, Theo?"

"Same as Drake," he nods, and Harry smiles, heading off. He makes the tea by hand, his wand upstairs and forgotten, and he takes his time, giving Draco and Theo a little privacy ( _but not too much privacy)_ he shuffles the thought away with a bristle, ashamed at himself for even thinking it. But the thought of Draco with anyone else- _anyone else_ just drives Harry insane. He drinks his tea in the safety of the elaborate kitchen, chatting quietly with Freddie who's washing up, and speaks cheerfully about the dream she had last night. And then it's time. Harry finishes his tea, and takes the two mugs, heading for the living room.

"Have you talked to him?" Theo whispers, hushed, and Harry can't help himself, it's sort of ingrained him now, to listen to whispers. Whispers are important and secretive.

"I'm pretty sure he wants to ask the Weasley's or the Granger's. Whatever they're calling themselves."

"Not the Weasley's." Theo scowled "Godrick. I wouldn't let Ron touch my shoe, let alone my child."

Draco snorts delicately "What can I do, Theo? I want it to be you- of course I do, but...I don't know," he seems anguished "The three of them are war heroes-"

" _You're_ a war hero." Theo insists "It was you, Draco, you saved Harry, jumping in front of him when Vold-"

"Theo." Draco seems tense, and doesn't want to talk about that anymore, so Theo lets it drop without a word. "If it came down to a fight over it, I wouldn't win. So what's the point?"

"Bullshit, Malfoy." Theo chuckled, and there was the sound of a baby laughing "The Draco I knew always got his way." There's silence for a moment. "You'll ask him though, won't you?"

"'course I will," Draco says softly "You're my brother."

"And if he says no to me- Get Granger. Then at least your kids will have a fighting chance." Blaise smoothly brushes his thumb over Scorpius' eyebrow "Damn beautiful kids, Draco."

"Did you expect anything less?"

"Here," Harry beams, stepping inside, not completely understanding the conversation that's just taking place. Draco and Blaise are lounging on the sofa, a baby in each of their laps, and Draco swaps Theo's coffee for Scorpius, cradling the child. "So Theo, planning on staying long? Only Lily and Scorpius have some amazing party tricks when they're fully awake. Now they're kind of..." he looks down at the sluggish baby "Lazy like."

"I'd love a show," Theo grins.

...

...

...

A few hours after Theo's left, and it's the late evening, and Harry and Draco are on the sofa. Draco writing up some notes for work, and Harry reading an old book, their babies asleep together in a cot in front of them. That's when Harry realises. He looks up, eyes wide, swallowing thickly. "Draco," he says quietly "You wanted Theo to be their god father?"

Draco's head snaps up, quill pausing in his movements "Pardon?"

"You want Theo to be their Godfather."

Draco sighed "You're almost as bad as me. You know what they say about eavesdropping."

"I think it's a good idea, Draco."

Draco's eyes flashed in surprise before he could guard them.

Harry smiled, rolling his eyes "And though I disagree that Ron would make a terrible parent, I think Theo would be quite good. Ron and Hermione are going to have a fair few children themselves. That's in Weasley blood. So how about Theo and Astoria?"

"I don't even know if Astoria-"

"I have a feeling."

Draco shot him a smile "You're not doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"You're a war hero, Draco," Harry set down his book, embracing Draco hotly "Besides, Malfoy's always get their way."

Draco grinned; "That we do."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry guys, Hermione and Ron will visit lots and lots and lots 
> 
> Comment?
> 
> And maybe a few prompts....
> 
> x


End file.
